


Counting Smiles

by killunary



Category: RWBY
Genre: ARIANA ON TOUR FCRYHDCJHFTMGYK, BITCH LITTLE MIX JOININ, Damn like this may not be their own tour, F/M, Hmmmm I just might gotta cop a ticket, Hmmmm but I wonder if the girls are, I just......, I never thought the girls would ever, LIKE WHAT THE FUCK I WASN'T READY, Lesy to fuck me up, THEM HEIFAS SHOULDA GAVE ME A WARNIN, Whew!! Way up I feel blessed, Wow, Y'ALL I DON'T EVEN LIKE ARIANA AND, Y'ALL!!!!, YET HERE I AM LOSIN MY DAMN MIND, but shit its the next best thing, cancelled the girls decided to add salt to the, come through for American fans such as myself, cuz lol on top of us havin the Salute Tour, gonna be wearing new outfits like, if they are then I'm ready for my mothers, to America and just lol, wound by not bringing the Get Weird Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Well, at least she could count on her teammates to remember her birthday for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I'm still shook. Lol like I got a notif from the girls of them retweeting Ariana and was all like '!!?? WAIT!! BITCH!!!' Then I swiped right and saw the retweet in full and fell the fuck out!! Like y'all they really came through. Lol and what's real funny is that American fans were actually complaining yesterday about how they were sick of the girls being on vacation so often and lol well I bet they real hype now. Nah but I need Leigh and Victoria to take pics together, though. They need to give us some of that good ol #BlackGirlMagic. But to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

For the past week, her team had been acting really strange. She had gone to the library with the intention of getting a head start on a research paper due in a couple of weeks when she saw Nadir and Reese huddled together at a table. Why Reese was in the library of all places when she was a habitual slacker was beyond Arslan. Reese was the first to look up, eyes going wide before she shot up from her chair.

           

“Arslan!”

           

The librarian and other occupants of the library were quick to shush Reese. Arslan blinked as Reese and Nadir whizzed right on by her, lips parting in confusion as she turned to watch them scramble out the library.

           

Their peculiar behavior didn’t stop there, however. She had been coming back from taking a shower when she entered their shared room, her whispering teammates all going quiet. Reese and Nadir didn’t even look her way with Bolin at least glancing at her coolly in acknowledgement.

           

By nature she was very distant, fond of her teammates but not enough to relinquish her love for solitude. She didn’t like feeling so bothered by her teammates’ distance. Arslan sighed as she walked into their dorm.

           

“Surprise!”

           

Arslan could only gape at her team.

           

“Happy birthday, Arslan!” they exclaimed cheerfully.

           

Reese hurried over to Arslan, taking her by the hand before pulling her over to a chair in the middle of the room. Arslan sat down, at a complete loss of how to respond to her friends’ thoughtfulness.

           

“It was so hard holding your surprise party in!” Reese sighed.

           

Bolin smirked at the girl. “I honestly thought you’d blow the surprise.”

           

Reese stuck her tongue out at him. “Ha, well the joke’s on you!”

           

Today was her…birthday? Huh, she had completely forgotten.

           

Nadir tilted his head at the laugh Arslan let out. He liked her laugh. She should do it more often.

           

“What’s so funny?” Bolin said.

           

Arslan smiled, shaking her head. “It’s nothing. Thank you, everyone.”

           

Reese nudged Nadir, giggling at the sudden look of bashfulness on his face.

           

With Arslan’s birthday cake in hand, Nadir approached his leader. Nadir looked away as he held the cake out to Arslan.

           

“Make a wish, Arslan!” Reese beamed.

           

The room was silent for a few seconds before Nadir heard blowing, Arslan no doubt blowing all eighteen candles out.

           

“Nadir baked the cake, by the way!” Reese informed.

           

Nadir nearly dropped the cake, glaring over at the mischievously grinning girl.

           

“Oh, and he did it completely from scratch!” Reese added.

           

“Really?”

           

Nadir looked back at Arslan, completely unprepared for the soft, grateful smile she was giving him.

           

“Thank you, Nadir.”

           

Was it really Arslan’s birthday? Because it felt like it was his own.

           

“Awww, Arslan already blew out the candles.”

           

Arslan glimpsed over at the doorway, raising an eyebrow at Sun and the rest of Team SSSN.

           

Sun whirled around to narrow his eyes at Scarlet. “I knew we shouldn’t have let you go back to the dorm to change.”

           

Scarlet didn’t back down, slitting his eyes in return at Sun. “I wasn’t about to come to a surprise birthday party with grass stains on my outfit!”

           

Reese laughed at their banter. “I forgot to mention that I invited Sun and the rest of his team.”

           

Arslan hummed, faint amusement in her eyes as she listened to Sun and Scarlet argue.

           

“Ya know what, whatever!” Sun huffed, throwing his hands up. He turned to flash Arslan a big, toothy smile. “Happy birthday, Arslan!”

           

Arslan smiled at the faunus. Arslan suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket. She pulled out her scroll. It was a video call from her mother. Arslan accepted the call, her mother, father, and siblings all bunched together and viewable on the screen.

           

“Happy birthday, Arslan!”

           

She wasn’t one to smile often, surprised at how many times her lips curved upwards today. It felt strange but how could she not when today just kept getting better and better.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
